Harpuia's Log
by Tamakaro Makezai
Summary: The wind has change and so does Harpuia. He kept his log well neat and readable. What goes through his mind during his life?
1. Chapter 1

**Entry 1: The World**

Where am I? What purpose I have? Who are these people? Master X… What am I doing here? I am created and this is my first awakening. Fine. Red and white armor reploid with some yellow and gray carrying huge guns. Blue and white armored female reploid with some yellow carrying a halberd. And a purple and white reploid with some yellow carrying a sword. Myself have two swords and I am green with white and bits of yellow. Harpuia? Is that is my name. I see. I will go out and do my best and then some.

You are Fefnir are you not? I suggest you should be careful what you do I am trying to keep the air clean and I do not want it a mess. You do not need to be angry with me. You should be more careful though. Master X? No. No problem at all. Fefnir just needed to be careful how he manages his weapon. He can cause more pollution which would be more of a mess for me to clean.

Did you did not listen to me the first time? Or you need another explanation? *cough* I guess I have to tell him when he gets back to base. Why is this one around when he is going to mess with my work? Although the ground is more dirtier than the air, he has to do some extra work. He should not make more debris we do not need too many debris going on.

The shift ended and no sign of Fefnir. You are Phantom correct? Have you seen Fefnir the red reploid? No. He probably already sleeping. I will talk to him tomorrow morning about his way of working. No problem at all. Oh you noticed it too. He needs to calm down we are not in a rush. It would be nice if he plans his days better than he would not over exert himself. Thank you for your insight Phantom. Yes we need to sleep ourselves. Sleep already the first day is done.

**End Entry**


	2. Chapter 2

**Entry 2: Second Day of Work**

I woke up early in the morning to go and find Fefnir so I can talk to him about his ideal of work. Phantom is asleep as well majority of everyone else. I found Fefnir. Good I guess I have to wake him up. Fefnir. Fefnir. I need to talk about your work. Lately you have been making more debris and clearly I told you not to before since it was our first day you probably was not organized. Could you get yourself organized and think of a strategy where you do not pollute more of the air with the debris? Clearly it is making my job difficult. You can try to destroy stuff without having making a huge mess. Also try to lower the fires it really pollute the air. Yes I think that is all for now. Ok I will start going work now.

Agh! He did it again. Why is that reploid like to irritate me like this? Clearly he was not listening to me. Someone like that can be fatal and will harm others around him. Master X did not warned him so I might as well take the privilege to talk to Fefnir again. Fefnir. Frankly, you did not plan very well. It is because you didn't listen to me in the first place. If you keep acting this way, then we might as well settle a score somehow. If you see it that way then yes you can call it that. We will meet up later then. Agh! This will take a long while.

Oh my. I did not know that my attacks are prone to hit on him. Well it might be his entire body is highly dense metal which can withstand heat. Something like that electricity that I control can hurt him. That and the plasma winds I control as well. Hopefully he learned his lesson. I hate to do this to him but he wanted this.

Master X, I am sorry what happen to Fefnir. He wanted to settle it as a duel when I just want to talk to him. I understand. I go back to work pretty soon then. Thank you.

**End Entry**


	3. Chapter 3

**Entry 3: The female reploid**

I might as well start away from Fefnir this time I do not want him to mess my work. What? He is out here early. Phantom is out here as well. Did I overslept? Master X. I see I was planning to work outside of this area in the begin with. Understood. I am going to go over the ocean area and see if I can start there for today.

The ocean looked good. Though it can use some more cleaning on certain areas. Though there is less debris here so it would make it easier on me. What? I am being dragged down to the waters. Big mistake on this reploid part. Huh? I can not move. What did this female reploid did to me? My abilities does not work here.

I demand for an explanation and the reason for keeping me frozen like this. You can find other ways than freezing me like this. It is not a game. You should be working instead of playing. There is many things you can do to the waters to clean the mess up. For instance I still see some murky things in the water it could be cleaned up. Huh? *blushes* Pretty boy? First Fefnir called me Flyboy now this girl called me pretty boy? What was that all about? Well I can figure that out later after work.

Master X. It was going fine until the female in blue was playing around and I got caught in her game. Her abilities are really made for combat underwater if she could. Yes I know we can be used for combat. I understand Master X. Ok I would rest then. Leviathan. So that is her name. I can talk to her today about that.

I better not. During that time of her game, she just keep staring at me even when I was talking to her. Although I do not know if she may do like how Fefnir does ignore my heeding and warning, I rather not risk it. I just let Master X deal with her. She does look like the type of a female that will ignore my heeding.

**End Entry**


	4. Chapter 4

**Entry 4: Double duty**

I am up early again. Well not that early, Fefnir is up but he could not work. I caught up with Phantom and he is working hard as he can. It is different when Fefnir is not working. I got the area cleaned up. I started to help Master X and Phantom with several things within the area. I do think he needs the help. We manage to disarm the security and Phantom can start infiltrate and get the information that the scientist needs. Phantom is not the person who would clean up the mess. I look around and knew my work will asked to get redone again. When Fefnir gets back to work, I knew I am going to be on standby and clean the skies again.

Yes Master X. Understood. Apparently, Fefnir would be back but also if the entire place would turned into Neo Arcadia. A city where humans can live in peace. Reploids can live in peace as well however humans had made us. If what master X says is true, we will be on our way to a peaceful world. We still in the primal state if we still get this area cleaned up we may have our city here.

Phantom is doing something to the toaster. What are you doing? I can see you set a trap but for what? Why don't you just closed the shutter of your capsule? Oh several scientist had also open your shutter of your capsule. I understand. Setting a trap, is it too risky? Well if you are going to set a trap have the electromagnetic wires ignite the explosion so when someone actually set the toaster they will be caught on fire and the explosion is not fatal to one but have enough damage to the item. Yes. You are welcome. I better get some sleep tomorrow we do have a busy day. Master X and few other have construction plans to rebuild the city and make it into Neo Arcadia. Construction may start soon as tomorrow.

**End Entry**


	5. Chapter 5

**Entry 5: Watching**

Fefnir is heading back to work later today. Well most of the area has been cleared for traps or disarmed. Eurasia debris is finally going down. Fefnir has to destroy the rest and then later on go on construction. I should be thankful for that part. What is he doing? When did Phantom did that? I merely blinked and saw Phantom already holding Fefnir down. What had happen that got Phantom do something like that? I do not want to know or find out? I better keep checking the skies. I knew it. Fefnir would make a mess and again I am clearing the skies. Well his cleaning part is done now we all can start on constructing.

I do suggest several things for the inside. Make copies of a factory reploids that are called pantheons was my idea. Since the pantheons are lower level and they all are single operated by our voice command and programmed to protect the city, we may have a good security force.

The work is over and Fefnir looked a bit more angry than usual. I see why is he mad. Leviathan does not know how to pass information along. I might as well give her a lecture on that. Is Fefnir going to settle this his way? Or is Leviathan going to play with him like she had with me. I better not then. I would start on making the plans for the Pantheon reproduction and let the scientist discover the rest.

Hmm… should I based the pantheons off of Master X. I should at least have them have an arm cannon like Master X but theirs are weaker and less damaging than Master X. They are strong enough to fight but weak against our fighting level. I do not think that we have to worry about someone within our level since we are starting a new era where fighting is not actually going to happen.

**End Entry**


	6. Chapter 6

**Entry 6: The Mad Scientist - Dr. Weil**

Regenerating reploids. It does sound dangerous. What purpose he want to do that? Mother Elf? What about the program that he and the other doctor made? Is he insane? We were built to take command of humans? Was we really built for that? Master X. I see we were build to aide humans not to be on their beckon call like mechanaloids are.

Dr. Weil's argument was so irrelevant that I don't know why I'm listening to this. Putting down Master X like that when he'd saved us all! None of us liked or agreed with what Weil was saying. Master X and the other scientists were arguing against him. Fefnir is furious. Leviathan is very scared. I know I'm angry. So angry at Weil. Weil left the vicinity. Master X? Understood I will be in charge of the construction then.

Security breeched. What is going on? Mother elf is gone. Bring Phantom, Leviathan and Fefnir over here now! We have a lot of ground to cover if we want to find where Dr. Weil is hiding. What is it? Upgrade? What are those things? I see. Golems. We will have a hard time killing those. I see… That is the upgrades are for. Ok you can start working on any one of us when you are ready. I concur. Phantom is the stealthiest of us and should be first. Ok I understand.

Phantom is done and next is Leviathan. She looked nervous going in. I do not blame her. I would be next. Leviathan… When I first saw that strange female reploid, I thought she is an odd one. Now why am I feeling so worried about her? Perhaps it was when we heard Dr. Weil and Master X arguing when she looked so terrified when I began to worry about her.

Leviathan is completed. I guess it is my turn to go in. Yes I should sleep. Master X do not worry what is going on. Let us aide you in this battle too.

**End Entry**


	7. Chapter 7

**Entry 7: Unorganized Battle**

We are sent to battle. If we see the Golems, then we can use our new abilities. However, I do not know if our own abilities without the upgrade is enough. I rather not wait and find out. This would be the first I would go in battle then again for all of us. Fefnir may handle himself as well as Phantom. I might handle myself but Leviathan I am worried she might not be fitting for battle, then again she did harmed me within her game.

What? These mechanaloids I used to help me to clean the skies with. Now I have to destroy them? Very well. So far so good no Golems. Though bunch of Reploids that gone maverick and such. There is nothing that I can't handle. Now I see a Golem. What? They are going in the water. Leviathan. Now I am worried about her. I better help her. X SLASH!! Oh no it will self-destruct on Leviathan. Need to think fast. Plasma Wind!! I have you. Just be careful next time ok. Leave the sky ones to me.

What was that just few minutes ago? Am I getting myself too concerned? I better think about the task ahead of us. I need to focus. These mechanaloids that is up here can grab anyone else and used them for hostages. I better get rid of them. I have to get rid of them for everyone's sake.

That was the last of them in the sky now for the ground forces needed my support. I do think Fefnir would need some help. I thought you might need some help. Yes I have now keep focus. If you do not keep focus, we will lose the mission. I will cover you from the air Fefnir.

That is the last one of them. Fefnir went inside. Hmph! Irresponsible. Leviathan and Phantom came out with Fefnir. Mission complete. Good we head back. I see. This disk describes what happened. Mother Elf turned into Dark Elf. Reploid name Omega.

**End Entry**


	8. Chapter 8

**Entry 8: Data on Golems**

Phantom is with me today. Fefnir went with Leviathan to go and find the underwater computer. My job is to get Phantom inside of the Golem factory. Any information of the golems is crucial on how we can destroy them and how we could use them in the future. Since the place is highly secured and going inside front door will make Dr. Weil noticed our presence, we tried another method and head for the rooftop where it is not so secured and it does give Phantom some time to look inside if I am dealing with the Aerial attacks.

Phantom ready to go? Ok I will fly over the drop point and you go in. I will create a diversion outside with aerial attacks. If all else fails, we rendezvous outside the facility and head back to base. Succeed we do the same thing? Understood. We are counting on you Phantom.

Drop point is dead ahead. So far nothing out of the ordinary. Heavy machinery. I can take those out. Ok. Harpuia to base. Phantom is inside the building. Providing diversion in the outer facility. Roger. I understand Master X. I will do so. We already have a rendezvous point.

These cannons are getting annoying. I do not know what is worse. Fefnir using his buster guns making a mess or these cannons that Dr. Weil had out. Ouch! I was careless. One of them hit me. Those things are now asking for it. It's time to dispose of these things.

Mission was a success. I understand why Fefnir talks in battle to the enemies. It somehow felt nice. I better catch up with Phantom. So we can report the situation to the scientist. And probably get some sleep.

**End Entry**


	9. Chapter 9

**Entry 9: Fefnir's weapon**

From the information we have of the Golems it is possible to kill them with sabers. Phantom and Leviathan are heading to an underwater area where is the main computer around. The information may be good news for us. About this reploid Omega and Dark Elf, that is what we are going to search information about. If we can get those information, we can see what we are up against. Fefnir ready to go. I do not nag. I just explained the situation that is all. Like I said I explain the situation you should have done a better job. That is not the point we need to work together we can discuss this afterwards. You go at your own pace.

Already he complains. I suggest you move a bit quicker then. I think it should of hit him. Your suggestions are pointless at this time just keep concentrated on the enemies. If you are going to start a threat, then I can just leave you be with those mavericks. It is not like I have a choice.

Shoot another careless move? Thank you Fefnir. I need to adjust myself to look behind as well. Great more of those are coming toward us. I better be on my guard. I need not to be careless like that. Fefnir I will be relying on you if you see a mistake I have made.

I can see that even my aerial moves cannot bring them down. I need some aerial assistance. Your new gun? Ok use it in this situation. Anti-aerial attack. They never told me that you have that type of a weapon. I am glad that they have install it into you.

It is not highly enough to call it that your weapon have some anti-aerial attack that make you a better ground force. Let me simplify it. No. I was going to put it in terms you would understand a bit. Yeah we can go back. Leviathan, does she have some type of feelings for me…She kept calling me pretty boy. That is true but…I guess you are right. I do not understand it at all. I guess I will keep it that way.

**End Entry**


	10. Chapter 10

**Entry 10: Phantom's Transformation**

Master X. When you told me that I was in charge, how long was I supposed to be in charge? It is not like you taking this long. What am I going to do? Phantom… I can use some advice from you. Leviathan… Please help me out ease this pressure. Fefnir… I would like to have your cooperation like last time. I think we are feeling the hit of his absence.

Last campaign. All of the scientists found where is Dr. Weil is being held. We are going to attack it completely head on. Omega has awaken and managed to destroy half of our troops. The golems were another group that attacked our troops. We need to get out there for support. Leviathan take the west area. Fefnir the east Area. Phantom the south area. I have the aerial ground and the north area. What the… Everyone secure the south area. We can't lose that area.

X Slash! These things are worse than before. There's no end to them. We all attacked and new ones takes its place. Is this the new Golem factory? We can't give up. I can't give up. For Leviathan's sake and everyone else. We need to succeed. Huh? Miscalculation… Fefnir thank you for the warning. I must get up. I have to get up.

Phantom… Is that you? What happened? This form… Please help everyone out if you can. I have my faith in you Phantom. What speed? Phantom is faster than before. It is not everyday I can lose sight of him. He took down the mavericks like as if they were nothing but mere child's play. Reploids and Golems alike fell down to him.

Mission is completed. We did what we set out to do. The other forces held out at the East and West area. We all are heading back for repairs and such. Leviathan and Fefnir teleported out before I can. This gives me good status report of the area. Saber marks and blast marks. Master X! He was here! Agh! I better head back. Master X who was with you?

Armed Phenomenon? So that is what it is. We were all installed with this ability? I see. So there is a risk using it. I would be careful and use it if I am forced to. Fefnir, Leviathan, you two promise me that you will not used it unless you are forced to. Alright. We better get some sleep.

**End Entry**


	11. Chapter 11

**Entry 11: End of Weil's Reign**

Dr. Weil. The guy who started this out of anger now is being tortured by getting into a mechanical suit as a punishment. They deactivated Omega so the two can travel up in space where they will be there for eternity. Something about this gave me a bad feeling. Master X did told me that trust what you feel and something about this is not right.

There it goes. We saw the last of Weil and his creation Omega. The dark elf is what Phantom is watching. No one can pass him with his keen eye. The whole thing does not feel right. I can not really pointed what makes it not felt right. Master X left in a hurry?

Master X… Is there something you want us to do? I see. We should continue the construction. I was wondering. The golems we fought. They are easily mass produced we can reprogram them to watch the outer line of the city. Ok I will leave now. Master X… What happened that got you in this mood? I do not think I helped to ease it but I tried.

Construction is going smoothly. I had the layout and with Fefnir and Leviathan working on the details we can have Neo Arcadia up and running. We already had the rooms semi fixed. They have made Leviathan's room near the waters. Mine is still under construction as well as Fefnir and Phantom. Well it is nothing big once the city is complete, we will live in our rooms.

I see why Fefnir complains. They gave him this room. My temporarily room is a bit bigger but it will hold both Fefnir and myself. I do not mind sharing with him. Huh? Yeah sleep we do need it.

**End Entry**


	12. Chapter 12

**Entry 12: Neo Arcadia the hopeful city**

I cannot stop thinking about what is going on. Neo Arcadia is complete and lately Master X is in a better mood. I however am not. Thinking back how I can prevented the things that happened and look around for new things. One of the scientist showed me a design for Pantheons. The pantheons can be helpful. They may not be powerful as Fefnir, Leviathan, Phantom and myself but it is good for patrolling within the city. The basic designs look a bit like Master X. Then we do not need the Golems? This will make it harder on decisions.

Energy crisis started to develop. This is not good. Our main supplies we are redirecting our supplies to use a new method. Too many to worry about. I did not want to bring this up to Master X because I rather see him in this good mood.

Fefnir? Just receive a report that we are losing energy. We may start cutting back on energy. That is true. I might as well report this to Master X. I hate to ruin his mood. I was also thinking if we should have the Pantheons instead of the Golems. I just thought they are a bit too dangerous. I suppose so they are. I suppose we can get them as outer defense as the Pantheons can be inner defense. Thank you Fefnir.

**End Entry**


	13. Chapter 13

**Entry 13: The Gentle Judges**

The Gentle judges? What is their job? Oh that would be useful. It would be better than relying on Master X a lot as well as myself. This may be good idea however, that would take some time for all of us get used to their presence. This is probably why Master X is in a good mood. I would like to see him in his brightest mood. Maybe just maybe it would give me some time as well.

Fefnir and Leviathan did not like them. I take it we have been through a lot of trials and this is something we did not expect. If they are really going to ease Master X then I will not make a fuss. I just kept doing what needs to be done.

They are awaken. I better make a good impression. If we are going to get along, we might as well try to look civilized. A child judge. Childre Inarabitta? I see. Then this next one next to him is Volteel Biblio. I never thought some would wear a mask like Phantom but two of them do. Deathtanz Mantisk is another that wears a mask. If those two did give me the feeling I am going to die, I would have died by now. None of the less, I have to keep my judgmental to a minimum. Glacier de Cactank is average person which he did made me feel a bit ease to see even though he is a bit overweight. Tretista Kelverian is tall. Taller than me and Fefnir. Well I suppose the height may felt anyone like they are small. Blazin' Flizard… He look normal compare to the others ones I see. Devilbat Schilt is another one that look normal. Those two alone I probably be ok to talk to from time to time. A female judge. Cubit Foxstar. She is pretty. I think between her and Leviathan they can be attracted females around this area. *blush* I think I better patrol around to cool off.

Eh? Fine that would be nice. I would be there then. It would not be long. I just need to do one more patrolling. That is fine. I see you then Devilbat Schilt.

**End Entry**


	14. Chapter 14

**Entry 14: Changes within Neo Arcadia**

This tea is good. I understand this is our first meeting and it would be nice to get to know each other. I do agree Devilbat Schilt. Hmm…Yes I do agree with that understanding. It is good way to get to know each other. We do need to keep things in order. Understood. It will take some time for some of us to get to know each other. We all have to keep that understanding well. First meeting may make an impression but if something needs to be taken care of then it would have to come to our attention too. That is correct.

This is odd. Cubit Foxstar is following Fefnir all over. Did I miss something around here? It seems that Fefnir is not interested in her. When did this happen? I know that Fefnir is not interested in Leviathan for many reasons but this is odd. I take it Fefnir has his preferences and Cubit Foxstar is not one of them. Well I am not worried too much. After all, Fefnir is the most stubborn guy I know besides myself.

Oh so Phantom knows about it as well. I felt bad for Cubit Foxstar since she has awaken and barely knew the guy started to follow him like a lost dog. I see why Fefnir said he does not understand women. I do not understand them either. Leviathan had done that to me couple of times before. I think I should go back to check the skies again.

Huh? Leviathan? What is going on? Hmm… She walked pass me. Seems she has spend an awful lot of time with the scientist. I think they are training her for something. There is too much things to do around here and I know Master X can not take all the burden of the workload. I begin to understand why he have the gentle judges to be created. Hopefully, Neo Arcadia will be better than any human settlement.

**End Entry**


	15. Chapter 15

**Entry 15: Generals**

What? Master X is calling us? Alright I will be there. The progression is complete from the looks of it. This is normal. The Neo Arcadian wanted to set up a system but they wanted Master X to lead. Master X… With his friend gone and the rest of us around here we have to compensate the freedom for all humans.

Phantom… I know what is going on and well aware of the situation. We both knew this will happened. Master X… I know he is planning something but I don't know how much of his plans have consider for us. All I know that the Neo Arcadian government want us to be the back support. The back support as well as Master X. I am not worried about it. We have been swords and shields for the humans this long even in the elf wars we were their weapon and shields. I understand.

I came over and just saw Cubit Foxstar gave a huge evil glance at Leviathan. She gave the same eyes that Leviathan gave me when we first met to Fefnir. She sounded very angry and babbling. Thank you Tretista Kelverian her nonsense would cause a headache for anyone in this room.

Generals? I accept my role in the Rekku Army then. The Army of the Fierce Sky. Leviathan have the Meikai Army. The Army of the Black Ocean. *grunts* I don't think having Fefnir and Phantom in the same army is a good thing. I think they'll get in each others throats…. Jin'en Army for Fefnir. Army of Ash Flames? Hmm…. That works better for him. Zan'ei Army for Phantom? Hmm… Cutting Shadow Squadron. That would work since he is better off in small groups.

Getting recruits tomorrow. I better make a schedule for that. If I am going to have people coming to my Army, I have to be prepared. Questions, Interview, etc. I have a long day tomorrow. I need to start getting some of it done tonight. The world will need some good soldiers but also do not need slackers as well.

**End Entry**


	16. Chapter 16

**Entry 16: New Recruits**

I have asked many of these people and most of them were downright understanding. Aztec Falcon the Mutos I interviewed first was the most impressive. He may be the only one without hands to greet me like the others but he still impressive. Panter Flauclaws is another. He does not fly but he does manage to keep up. Those two made a huge impact to me. Then there is the Anchus Brothers. I have them joined me for the fact they both seem determined. Herculious is more into the category of my impression. His brother may need to work some things out but none of the less, they both have joined very late.

A plushie? This looks like Leviathan… He had to take her plushie. *sigh* I really need to start having Kuwagust Anchus start on heavy training. *blush* I did not think she would keep me in high regards like that. I guess being around with Fefnir, Phantom and myself she must have kept us in high regards.

Pantheon Models? They are going with that and Golems? Might as well let Fefnir deal with the Pantheon Models. No. I will go and give it to him. I can deal with the Golems. I need to make sure that the Golems programming is different. I do not want a repetition of the elf wars.

Fefnir!… Fefnir!!... FEFNIR!!!! I came to show you the new models that the government want us to have in every army. Besides that what are you two are doing? *sighs* They are based off his external appearance. That is how they are planning to make them. *grunts* Now go to the Pantheon Factory and check on it. I will send one of my recruit to you.

**End Entry**


	17. Chapter 17

**Entry 17: Kuwagust Anchus**

I understand your work and capabilities but do we have to do this every time now? The paperwork has to be filled out annually… I cannot speak for the others but I will manage to get them done. Oh. That is fine. I will take the burden to read those files from the other armies and put it on one file for everyone. Master X… I have not seen him for a long while. Annual report to him? Will do. We will make sure that it will get done.

*grumble* Again another complaint this time Fefnir is the one complaining. Why do I have such a rookie in my ranks? I gave him 6 different patrols and also gave him some discipline for taking Leviathan's dolls. Now he is dealing with Fefnir. I guess he can do some digging work for him. And need another several patrols to do. One more screw up then I will have to reject him and have him to go home.

This is the second punishment you will received from me Kuwagust Anchus. You already have two strikes under your name and so far two Generals have told me the troubles you have caused them. Any more out of any General then I will resigned you out of my army and send you packing home. Now this is what you are going to do. You are going to help General Fefnir out and have 7 more patrols for the day and 16 more tomorrow. I suggest you better start on it.

Herculious… Why are you apologizing for what your brother have done. I understand he is younger than you and I am fully aware that his actions. I see. Well I do not think he would mess with the other two. He already have his punishment for messing with them. He should be careful how he speaks. It does make an impression on him. I only can do so much before even I can lose it.

**End Entry**


	18. Chapter 18

**Entry 18: Gathering**

Fefnir came by and started a fight with Panter Flauclaws and Aztec Falcon. This is nothing new that Fefnir starts a fight. Eh? We are being summoned by Master X. Understood. I will start heading out there. Oh you are going to see Phantom and Leviathan. Fine I see you there. I am going to see your Recruit Anubis Necromancess and Leviathan's group to start giving me information about the energy crisis. Phantom's group and mine will do security checks on Pantheon and Golem mines.

I am assigning everyone in groups of 3 for patrolling. Phantoms group will do the east and south. While Anchus brothers and Aztec Falcon will be on the north and west end. Leviathan's team will be in the Pantheon Factory patrolling and Anubis and Panter will be heading to the Golem Factory. I better not hear any negative reports coming from both of you. I like to keep things as much as clear got it.

Master X… Why are you talking like that as if you are going to be killed yourself? Preparations? I see. You are trying to keep the piece and yet you do not know what will happen if something will get to you. I… I can see the frustration. Very well if you said that then I will take full burden of the situation if something happened to both you and Phantom.

You can tell can you Phantom. Something about this is not right. Something about his preparations is giving me a strange feeling. You also felt that way too? It is best to go with Master X decision and I understand what he tries to do is to aid the people. Yes and if anything happens I will be around to help out.

All these reports… Annual papers and occasionally see Fefnir's bite marks on the papers. I will take it that someone is going to do this and might as well be me.

**End Entry**


	19. Chapter 19

**Entry 19: The Scientist**

I am aware we have new scientist and they are trying to handle the energy crisis. It is not like my paperwork will get done anytime soon. I will meet them as soon as my paper work is finished. I take it you will not have any complain after that. I will make sure that it will be done.

It seems Leviathan and Fefnir is here. Did something happened to Fefnir? What happened to you Fefnir? Oh I see. Hello I am the General of the Fierce Skies. Nice to meet you too. The little girl… I see your daughter. She looks like a handful. Her name is Ciel. That means sky in French *giggles* Hey stop that it tickles. Ahem.. Moving along. So what inventions are around since it looked like you are busy. *blank stare* A beg your pardon? Your daughter had made those? I see an altered human. So these over here is what your daughter made. They look nifty and your daughter is three. What are these crystal like shape? Energen Crystals? I see these compact the energy and used them. It may be a while but you think you can mass produce these. We may need to change our functions to adapt to them. I see.

What I think about her work Fefnir? I think she may have found a temporarily solution. The solution we may have to work with right now. You are correct it does save us some time to dig and create more mines when we cannot find anymore energy solution. This is all we have right now and we might as well go with it and convert our energy to this.

*mutters* More piles of papers. I just have finished all the reports and annual paperwork. Who is it this time brought me papers? … *blush* I… I need to patrol a bit. If not I think I am going to melt my own core somehow.

**End Entry**


	20. Chapter 20

**Entry 20: Master X**

Hmm… I just finished reading reports and finished all the work that needs to be done. And now this strange feeling of energy. I think I should fly and patrol now. If I do not do that, then I will not find out what was that feeling. Something about this is not right. It feels bad.

What is going on? This is the first time I am feeling bad extremely bad? Is this what most people called panicking? It must be because I felt like everything is turning upside down and inside out. I should head back and find Leviathan, Phantom, and Fefnir to check on Master X. I do not want to have this feeling and something tells me that this feeling will not go away.

Fefnir? Calm down what is going on? WHAT?!!! I will be there. Aztec, take Kuwagust with you to the southern borders and patrol there. Panter you and Herculious will take the northern borders. Give me the mission report after you are done. I need to head on. We will talk about this later on.

This feeling… What can possibly caused it… I really felt like someone is hurting my core. Please nothing happen to you like you thought someone would… Master X please be ok. Please my hunch is wrong? I do not want to be correct this time like most times I am.

Tretista, Cubit, Childre, Volteel, Deathtanz, Glacier, Blazin', and Devilbat all showed up. Can one of you tell me what is going on? Childre went to the throne and found out Master X was not there. I see so that is why we are going to investigate it. I see. We will find him. There is no way Master X will disappear from us. We have too many things to worry about than pranks.

**End Entry**


	21. Chapter 21

**Entry 21: Altar Yggdrasil**

The energy reading… It is the same as before. It is emitting from this area. Come on everyone we must see what this energy pattern is. This feeling… It is getting worse. I never felt like this before. Not when Fefnir was in the hospital bed after getting injured by electricity. Not the time when we put Phantom in there after he went to his Armed Phenomenon. Not even Leviathan when she is hurt. Now why I am feeling this pain now.

Fefnir, Leviathan, did you feel that energy reading? So it wasn't me after all. I sensed it when I was doing papers and no doubt you felt it Phantom. I do not know if it is true or not but I think this source is Master X signature along with Mother Elf. Well Leviathan you can probably hack it. A hologram?

I see. Leviathan super protect this area with your hacking. We are making sure no one will come in here at all. I do not want nothing to be leaked out that Master X is gone. We need to keep this even from the Gentle Judges as well. Simple, we just say Master X is following an energy source that started here then went somewhere else.

That is good. Like that we can come when someone arises. We should also put extra security there when we found out people is coming to our areas. Oh it will do so automatically. Thank you Leviathan. Yes he is for the time being. We just have to make it easy on him with the workload. As of right now I have to talk to the Gentle Judges, they must not worry. Leviathan head on back and watch over Ciel. Right now We do not need to make an uprising than it is already is.

This feeling it grown worse… Master X… Is it really true you have sealed yourself in Yggdrasil? Now I am worried about you. Not only me but the others as well. We…*sighs* We never been without you around.

**End Entry**


	22. Chapter 22

**Entry 22: Copy Version X**

Master X has been gone and there is nothing I can do about it. No matter who comes around, Leviathan, my men, Fefnir, and Phantom, the result ended the same. I was panicking when I was flying. Something that I was not aware of until recently. I am scared. Scared of my life. Something that I never thought anyone would of felt.

Lately I have been helping with Phantom with giving orders out since many will not listen to him. He is ok telling it to his men since he had picked the best ones out of the army and not to mention they are meant for stealth missions. I figured out how both Phantom and I get through this for the rest of his term.

Again… What is it Fefnir? Huh? A scientist is summoning us? But we… Alright by the looks of it you are not in a better mood than I am. I will go then. The others will be fine. I am letting them have their day off. I am done with the papers right now and I have done my mini patrol.

Master X??? This can not be. Oh he is a replica of X. He looks so much like him from every detail. I am sorry I should not started to say something. This is not the first time I… Leviathan… Fefnir… I understand you both. This should be a grateful day that we have Master X back. Master X what is your first order of business? Understood.

The gentle judges will resume their roles and we go back to our roles. This does help to take the burden off of Phantom and myself. I should talk to Cubit Foxstar and Leviathan. Those two girls… They have helped me during the past two days as I was not even have the energy to move. I need to thank them. Right now I should get back to my piles of work that needs my attention. I have not been reading my report for two days and they do pile up fast.

**End Entry**


	23. Chapter 23

**Entry 23: Sunken Library**

I went with the administration department to the area known as the Sunken Library. The Library is in the middle of the ocean and not far from Neo Arcadia. Phantom and his group already went inside to check on it. This area should be off limits to any unknown personnel but today the administration department was curious what is inside in the building. I have grown my curiosity as well.

Most have looked through data and report them back to me and to several of my men who write it down on a mission report. Then that is where I heard something below at the depths of the area. Did one of the administration reploids have went down there? It must be and I do have to check on that one.

A huge mainframe computer. The alarms went off and I know that something was off about it. What is this reploid is seeing? I shut off the alarms and escort TK-31 towards the others as he did left. This reploid would be the first one jeopardize the mission. Then again he is not a military material. Administrative reploids like him in that area is not good.

TK-31... His serial number keep being in my mind. Something about that serial number reploid. What was he was looking at? What data he found? There is so many questions and yet I think its best not to ask him since I told him to forget about it. Maybe it was nothing important. I just leave it as that.

We return back and nothing else happened. The killing of reploids? Master X have already approve of that? We might as well start off with the criminals with high rates and those who are potential to become mavericks. Yes we need to be cautious at this point.

**End Entry**


	24. Chapter 24

**Entry 24: Rebellions/Mavericks Annihilation**

This situation is getting out of control. The government tried to help out but now Master X stepped in to the situation. Which has reminded me… Master X had ordered every reploid who is revolting like things are now to be treated as Mavericks. Now we have to step in and raid every revolting reploids homes.

Since we have the western end of Neo Arcadia, we will be scouting in the skies and ground for them. Report casualties, damages, anything within importance. We do not want the other reploids get hurt from the mavericks and humans as well. Let us move out and deal with this swiftly. Hmm… Luckily this area is more of a human residential district than reploids. So we will not have to worried about it. Then again reploids do visit humans now and then. Since it is curfew time for reploids and humans, we should be fine finding the mavericks out of the stockpile.

What is this? Few reploids coming underground? I see. So they tried to avoid us. We have a tall guy can't really read his model number. Hmm… two other ones underground. I see. So they are being mole rats. Well like a falcon who see its prey, I have found my mavericks. Time to annihilate this one.

You need to repent for your sins mavericks. What the? My scanners I can not get a reading. What was that flash of light. It had blinded me as well make my scanners static. It was like something disrupts the scanners. They are clever. I give them that credit. Though wherever they go they can not survive outside of Neo Arcadia. We basically control most of the energy supplies. Let them die on the outskirts.

Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom anything? I see. We might as well let them be. The golems and other mechanaloids can finish them off. It is out of our jurisdiction.

**End Entry**


	25. Chapter 25

**Entry 25: Ciel's Revolt**

This is very strange. Ciel have asked Leviathan and Fefnir some questions. She has some thoughts about her position as a scientist. I do not know what that is but it seems that she may think of leaving. I do know that if she tried to leave Neo Arcadia there is no way we will secure her safety. I might just as well just make sure that she leaves Neo Arcadia without a scratch. After all, she is human.

Hmm… Ciel are you questioning Master X's Motives? Are you saying if I trust in them? I won't put my opinion over my duty but if something needs to be done then it has to be done. Like the way things run here. Huh? I don't know where you're getting this, but so far the energy crisis is still happening and I don't know about their crimes or so. Master X just said to label them as mavericks and I just done so and treated them as one.

Ciel… That girl… That scientist… Why is she questioning Master X motives like that? Huh? Cubit Foxstar? Yeah I'm not in a good mood right now after Ciel asked me a bunch of questions. I see why you are worried. She is a smart scientist and I do give her some credit, but questioning Master X like that… I see. I do hope she is fine.

I overheard Leviathan and Fefnir. I guess I was not the only one she asked. She have asked the Gentle Judges as well as us. Does she felt something is out of place? I do hope that a substitute energy will come in handy. We do need that energy system. The energy system that will end this crisis we all have.

Ciel left… She really did and without any escorts or anything. She just followed a bunch of mavericks. She had become their leader and scientist. What a waste? Though that means we have worry about her life and not attack them directly if we wanted her help. I do think it is better this way though.

**End Entry**


	26. Chapter 26

**Entry 26: Unknown Resistance Member**

Hmm… We have these guys cornered. The moles that they are. We managed to get all of them. I have managed to have tightened security at every mining facility and all the other places that we controlled. These resistance of mavericks won't even get a single crystal off of us. They were clever but not that clever.

What happened? Someone destroyed the Golem. Saber wound… What was on the facility? The legendary Zero? That is impossible. Zero should be in a stasis moment and even if they managed to wake him… He would want to be in that stasis. Can they really have waken him or is it another copy that Ciel have done?

Hmmm…. Aztec Falcon came back not in the best of shape. The disposable center that we used to retire reploids is gone. He managed to survive the heavy blows but his wings needs some repair as well his vocal cords… And from the looks of things… There is a saber wound again. Could it be the same guy who destroyed the golem?

First Aztec now Anubis… Who is this guy who managed inflict heavy wounds on these two. Aztec's information was pretty much scrambled but he is ok. Anubis was fine. He might be able to survive since his was a bit more severe than Aztecs. This new guy who is he?

Maha… Master X send him to investigate that area. Maha is gone as well. This is something that is now bothering me. Maha has the same saber wounds as Aztec, Anubis and the Golem. From the report… It must means Zero is awake. Leviathan better have warned Staggroff.

Staggroff has been hit as well. Same as before. I can not stay here. I need to put an end to this reploid's charade. This maverick needs to be retired.

**End Entry**


	27. Chapter 27

**Entry 27: The mysterious reploid, Zero**

I went to point A8 on Neo arcadia which is near the ocean site. I am planning to do there is to get the information out of the resistance members and find out this mysterious reploid who manages to inflict saber wounds to the officials of Neo Arcadia. Might as well destroy most of them but need only one alive.

Hmm… This one is a brave soldier. He managed to let the others survived. Colbor… I see so that is what this soldiers name. He will be the one will answer me about this mysterious reploid name Zero, what is his strengths and his weakness. I am going to get every information off of this maverick before killing him.

Hmm… This reploid in red? His name is Zero? He does not look like anybody special. Then again… Zero. I heard that name before. Maybe from Master X. If this is the same Zero as Master X's friend then… I must fight him. I must know if he is the original Zero. I must know who I am dealing with.

I lost… My wounds are not severe but surely his saber skills is far superior than mine. There is so much about this reploid I do not know. I must head back to base. Colbor… You have been useful. You live for another day. Someday… I will see your parts in the scrap yard. Either I will bring your death or you will be killed by someone else.

It is nothing Fefnir. A defeat is a defeat. My repairs will not take long. This mysterious reploid… Zero. He may be the actual legendary Zero. Be careful you two. I do not want you both mangle with him. If he managed to knock me down, I know he can harm both of you. Just make sure you are prepared for your missions and such. And Fefnir… Do not tried to duel him directly. That will not help.

**End Entry**


	28. Chapter 28

**Entry 28: Others who are defeated**

Fefnir did what I did warned him not to do. Again like always he goes in reckless and came back injured. This time… He was way over his head. His heavy armor shows many saber inflicted wounds. He like I was lucky. If that maverick wanted to… he can destroy us both. Leviathan is planning to do her mission. She must be doing this with extreme caution. Staggroff may have been destroyed but Leviathan should know that someone with this amount of skills will be fatal.

Leviathan came back injured. She was lucky. If that guy was actually playing with us, then I hate to see what will happen when he shows up with his true strength. If three out of the four Mutos were greatly endanger and one lost his pride and vocals, there is a slim chance that we may lose this battle.

Phantom went in and set the bombs in the facility that was taken away from us. Knowing him… He must have a plan. A plan that is more severe than what I would have done. We all tried to handle them but each time… Zero showed up and foiled our plans to crush the resistance. Zero… Could they actually have awaken Master X friend who has slept around these years? If so, does his legacy of immortality will show up as well? We only have little information and Leviathan knew that we can't really take information off the resistance without Ciel hacking into our database.

Phantom came back and like the rest of us he has inflicted saber wounds. I do not know what is going on anymore. Are we losing our touch or this guy is really Zero? I do not know anymore but Hanumachine… Well he may be killed way worse than we may seen. Phantom knew how much the resistance will go far. But if they really went this far… Then we all are going to lose.

**End Entry**


	29. Chapter 29

**Entry 29: Defeated Again**

TK-31... He is getting ready to be trial and executed. This means that he must of went maverick. I knew something was wrong here. That reploid… Since he looked at that data in the sunken library… He knows something that might as well label him a maverick. If that was true, then I should have done my duty and destroy TK-31 on the spot. However, I have no evidence. Now I do.

Hanumachine has been killed far beyond repairs and now they are going to do a full assault on Neo Arcadia. I told the Gentle Judges to hold off the execution until I arrive. I have to do this first. I have to protect Master X from Zero. Even with the Mutos we give a back up… They have to help us to protect Master X. Herculious… I hope you do well. I hate to see my second best die on me.

This is an outrage. Zero had managed to kill them again. Well then time for me to retire him for good. He needs to be retired. I am going to do so. My sensors had picked up his movements but he adapted himself to my movements and read them. Phantom is the only one I know who had done that. If so, then Phantom may have read enemies movements better but does that mean this guy can even outdo him in combat.

Again I was defeated. As well as Leviathan, and Fefnir… He is dueling Phantom but our injuries were not fatal. We can heal later. Is he growing tired or is he showing respect? It must have been respect. We know when to call quits but we also do not go to our death. We need to defeat him again.

What the? Was that Phantom? Did he self destructed himself to stop Zero? There is too much to do. But if it was Phantom then that means that… Zero must have defeated him. Phantom… He would do something like this. Now it is up to Fefnir, Leviathan and myself to stop Zero. Phantom… I will not let your efforts go to waste.

**End Entry**


	30. Chapter 30

**Entry 30: Mass of Confusion**

Master X have told us to back off. Well I did. Now I can go with the Gentle Judges and actually take care of TK-31 myself. I will let Fefnir and Leviathan told Phantom's group of how Phantom died. Right now I need to handle this mess. This mess that I should have corrected.

AGH! Cubit, Volteel, Devilbat, and Blazin' are you alright? Deathtanz, Childre, Tretista, and Glacier are you alright? Those resistance. They did not only summoned Zero but they too came around. They are pretty clever bunch. TK-31... He is gone along with HE-22. HE-22 is also labeled as Maverick like TK-31? I see. Since he is associated with TK-31 he too will be disposed of. HE-22 and TK-31.

Fefnir… Leviathan… They have been down. Fefnir is mad and Leviathan has not left her room. They are not over the fact that Phantom is gone. Not only Phantom but Master X as well. My mind is in turmoil too many things going on. Like one is TK-31 is labeled a maverick. HE-22 has left as well. Master X is gone. Phantom is gone. And all three of us still alive. I need time to fly in the skies. I might as well do more patrolling. And take over but kept it a secret. Leviathan and Fefnir can not really do that at their state.

We disbanded the Cutting Shadow Squadron. What is left of them. Fefnir did say he would take Phoenix Magnion under his care. Tech Kraken had left. Fefnir does not know that Tech Kraken had left. Tech… He envied Hanumachine and tried to keep Phantom's army in check. Something that none of mine had done. Kuwagust… He probably will take on revenge. Probably that is why Tech left. He plan to get stronger and take on his revenge. It will not solve anything but, I will not stop them either.

**End Entry**


	31. Chapter 31

**Entry 31: Many thoughts**

Zero… He is not with Neo Arcadia but he is not with the resistance. A lone warrior in red walking down the desert and the outskirts of Neo Arcadia defeating Pantheons and Golems alike. That reminds me we need to upgrade our Golems. Zero… I do not know you well like Master X, but it seems that you and only you… Have the potential to change our state.

We had lost so many people and yet I have looked at my box of reports and I felt bad. To see the box so empty and my frustration of reading Anubis hieroglyphics or horrible writing. I missed all of Phantom's squadron reports in details. Phoenix may be with Fefnir… But he just make my job easier on reading and filing. I felt like I have more free time, but in reality… I don't. I have secretly giving orders out and have Leviathan and Fefnir help me. Since Leviathan and Fefnir was there when we were picking up Master X body parts, they knew this would have come.

I flew in the sky both day and night. I know I should sleep and restore my energy that way but… I can not. Around night time… I would see the moon and Phantom would stand next to a building or a pillar watching and patrolling at night. What is it with me? I am wondering why did Zero let us live. I looked around Neo Arcadia at this time and find Reploids and humans sleeping.

Did we do the right thing? I wonder that many of times. Zero had did a great number on me and the others. Yet… I have wondered what are we fighting for? Energy, power, wealth, freedom. I do feel that I lost my senses within the battle. We fought in opposite sides. Yet I do begin to wonder.

**End Entry**


	32. Chapter 32

**Entry 32: More thoughts **

Fefnir… He is going off and fighting Zero. This is like watching your friend being stubborn as heck try to go against a warrior who never dies. If he follows his legend, there is a point where we do not even have a chance. Fefnir, Leviathan, Phantom and even me were based off of Master X. Though we are not Master X.

Fefnir I need to talk to you. You need to stop this nonsense of fighting Zero. It will not do any good if you… Is that a wound? I am just saying that you need to stop fighting Zero or you- Not in the condition you are in right now. Do that and I have you in confinement. As of right now this conversation is over.

Kuwagust has not take the news well but he is being watched by Aztec Falcon who cannot even talk. Just looking at Aztec Falcon, the encounter he has with Zero have left him speechless and scarred his pride as a warrior. He squawks like a bird but all in all… He still is alive.

TK-31... Zero… Why is it that the mavericks I meet have something to do with the resistance people. I have been thinking a lot. The reason why those two are at the positions they are now is because some event has changed them. For instance Zero… Dr. Ciel had awaken him. TK-31 who adopt the name Elpizo had information that made him scared back in the sunken library. Something happen in that library that made him scared like that and then turned him maverick.

We tried to avoid chaos and I am running things like how Master X would do. I know that Dr. Ciel is probably working on that new energy system and hoping that it would work. I hope it does. We need that here. After that… Maybe, just maybe I will understand those resistance. So far… I am beginning to understand that they are not mavericks at all. Just bunch of people who just rebel the system because something about it was wrong.

**End Entry**


	33. Chapter 33

**Entry 33: Fefnir**

I had punished Fefnir for his outrage against Zero. He served his time and now is able to be free. I never seen him this bad of a temper since when we were first activated. I do not know if it is because of the fact Master X is not around and he lost his guidance. How am I going to help him if he is like this?

*grunts* Fefnir again… Does he ever listen to my warnings? Another punishment for him. I must repeat the same punishment again. Kuwagust is not like this and yet… Fefnir kept showing his temper more and more. I know he has a grudge but he will just make things worse.

You should know why by now Fefnir. You are getting more injuries than before. Have you already forgotten? The people who had died because he came and killed them? Do you think I have forgotten them? I am sure that the Neo Arcadian Government will be helpful at this moment. I see what you mean and I will talk to them about having some time about the mourning issued. I have handle the government if you have forgotten that I had to impersonate Master X. And the reason why I am doing this is because if they found out there will be chaos. If you keep on fighting with Zero you will jeopardize everyone. And if you want the position then you must take it from me. Pardon me? You know well I can. Have you realize what trouble you may cause? Think about that and tell me when you have thought about it.

I understand why Fefnir is coming from. His emotions and such. He must have forgotten that I can be in trouble. Master X… I really need help from you right now.

**End Entry**


	34. Chapter 34

**Entry 34: Finding a way**

Again I fly at the night sky. Things look peaceful here in Neo Arcadia. Sometimes I do wonder was our battle with Zero was really worth it. I have been taking control of Neo Arcadia for a year now. Which Zero still wonders around and still we keep an eye out on him. I have been sleepless for a year now. It is time for me to actually do what Fefnir have done. Confront with Zero. I may need advice but also I do not want this war to go on. Thinking back… Master X would probably want humans and reploids to live in peace. We were doing something that was not right. Perhaps… Zero had made us realized what is Master X true motives and we should follow it.

TK-31 aka Elpizo… He must have helped Ciel with her research with the new energy. Because I did have received a message from Ciel that she may have found a way to make new energy. She is hoping to complete it and let everyone in Neo Arcadia to use it. If so… Then that would set the energy crisis to its end. Ciel… We are all counting on you. We will let the past behind us with the resistance and whatever their rebellious crimes were… We will nullify it. They are not bad soldiers. They are actually better than some of the forces we have.

It is time for me to actually patrol outside of Neo Arcadia. I have decided to take Aztec Falcon with me. Aztec… Zero had made you lost your vocals and damaged you to the point were you are no longer can help me aiding my army. Though you are grateful for being alive and is here. Let us go and find Zero.

Leviathan is at the computers. I better talk to her first. She may know how to track him. I know that she had not tell Fefnir about Tech Kraken's departure but she may know where Zero is. Have you find the location to the old Resistance Base? I already aware of Tech's Departure. Yes I do. Now please tell me the location.

**End Entry**


	35. Chapter 35

**Entry 35: Dilemma of Choice**

I find the old base and yet I haven't found Zero. He must have traveled outside of this area. I need to find him. I have to find him. Something about this situation would required some assistance. Elpizo… I am afraid he will do something irrational and get the Resistance killed. Now I am worried about the Resistance. Heh. If the others find out that they will either laugh of find something wrong with me.

There I find Zero. He is out cold. Now I have a choice to kill him or let him live. If I killed him… Then we have to deal with the problem that Elpizo may strike at us at any given time. As well that Neo Arcadia will see a war again? If I let him live… He probably can stop Elpizo and maybe take out that Maverick. I am having a bad feeling about Elpizo or TK-31. A governmental reploid like him that was labeled Maverick… Now is working with the resistance… I cannot stand the fact that someone like him is around.

I decided to let Zero live… I put him on top of Aztec Falcon. I could not help but feel helpless. This guy… Who have beaten me down… Who have been with Master X… Who stories I have heard… Who most believe he is immortal… Is out cold… I can take him to Neo Arcadia and let his punishment begins. However… I want him to stop the root of the cause of many casualties. I need him to stop Elpizo.

There I left him at the Resistance Base. They haven't spotted me. Good. That makes things easier. I saw one of them went inside and called a medic team. Zero… You may be Master X only hope at this point. Please do not throw your life away like that. I will meet you again in the battlefield along with Fefnir and Leviathan.

**End Entry**


	36. Chapter 36

**Entry 36: Operation Defense Force**

Zero… Even after I saved him and returned him to the Resistance, he still defies us. The first thing he did was to go to the Forest of Dysis. The baby elf we have hidden there is now gone, like the one that Elpizo took. That one... I suspect that TK-31- no, Elpizo may have found the information on how to get to Master X. If he knew of the locations of the baby elves…that must be what he was trembling about in the Sunken Library. That worries me what else did he find out about besides the Baby Elves?

I am well aware of that Fefnir… I am letting this go. If we keep thinking we can stop Zero… We need data first. The longest. I know you still have that grudge against Zero. The last thing we need is to have your anger clouding your judgment. Yes but this is different… There is things that we do not understand about him. I see. Fefnir… I will be monitoring the situation. Please gather the troops.

Panter Fauclaws and Phoenix Magnion have been eliminated and… Poler Kamorous as well. Zero is moving fast. Faster than I anticipated. Do the resistance really need Zero for that much work? We took every precaution so they do not get our supplies and yet Zero manages to single-handedly take it. Something is very wrong here. This is way too much.

I never thought this would happen. The resistance is coming in great numbers. They may have done that once but they are not going to do that again. I am aware of it Leviathan. Meet me with Fefnir and we may deal with the little maverick that has caused so much trouble for us. Elpizo… I knew you were trouble from the time we were in the sunken library. It was ashamed that I did not taken care of you then, when I still had the chance. Then again… You did give Ciel that cyber elf. We may yet see a new energy system you however, will not.

**End Entry**


	37. Chapter 37

**Entry 37: Elpizo's Information**

Fefnir I want to hold on back the fighting. There must be a reason why he would show up and why he is going to take this guy. I need Zero to come around this time. That is not the reason why I want him here. No that is the thing. I need to speak with him not you going out on a fight. Just bare with me Fefnir.

Zero had come by and take Elpizo with him. Zero… What are you planning to do with a rebellious reploid like that? The one that may go maverick at any time. Kuwagust had tried to take revenge on them for killing Herculious. I knew that Kuwagust will act on his own. The time as righteous strike that Elpizo started. My own recruit that was rebellious as he is act on his own. I warned Zero about it but I will not stop Kuwagust. I think none of us will.

Leviathan, Fefnir… Listen to me. You both must of heard of Elpizo or TK-31. He was a reploid in Neo Arcadia Government Admission. He like most who were there at the Sunken Library. TK-31 Leviathan. Exactly Leviathan. However I was supposed to arrest him by the honors of the gentle judges. From there he supposed to be executed. Now we must stop him right now.

Kuwagust… As foolish bug as you are… You managed get yourself killed. Hyleg Ourobockle was no fool but he served to protect the cyber elf in the Forest of Dysis. Phantom put him there for the longest time and I am surprised he still carries out Phantom orders for the longest. I send Burble Hekelot to Forest of Notus to watch for Elpizo. Something tells me that guy is going maverick more and more. Fefnir and Leviathan both are going to do what they can. I have to get things prepared.

**End Entry**


	38. Chapter 38

**Entry 38: Failures**

Burble lost and this is nothing new. Fefnir found Elpizo and Zero showed up. Bested him again. That is nothing new as well. Leviathan… I was surprised that she of all people decided to fight Zero instead of stopping Elpizo. This means I have to do things myself. I can not understand Leviathan. She would flirt with me to ends meat and yet she would disobey an order just for her satisfaction.

Heh. Zero came and now I see why they wanted to fight him. His abilities are growing stronger since he was last waken. In fact, I think I know why. He is living up to his legend. The reploid who can bested anyone with his saber. He had bested Master X with his saber but they both were in a draw. Which means… That Zero is… It must be. Ciel and those resistance members have truly awaken Zero.

Huh? Security breech. Elpizo did knew where Master X was. Without Phantom guarding Yggdrasil, we are weak by one member. I am hoping that Zero will take Phantom's place. Fefnir Leviathan. Listen to me both of you. Those two Cyber Elves he has. You know they can react to us and make us use our armed Phenomenon. Do not let them make you have it out willingly. Remember our promise. Fefnir, head to the Temple of Flames. Leviathan, now head for Temple of Ice.

Fefnir… Leviathan… Those elves did do what I have predicted. They forced you both to be in your Armed Phenomenon form. TK-31…No Elpizo… You are going to repent for your sins and as a guardian. I won't let you pass. I'm going to protect Master X and there's nothing you can do about it. Even if you know how to get up here at the Temple of Winds that doesn't mean I won't do my duty. You won't pass me even with those cyber elves.

**End Entry**


	39. Chapter 39

**Entry 39: Rest with Zero**

Elpizo you are going to die right now. You have caused enough trouble to both the resistance and Neo Arcadia. What the… What is this force field? I can not move. My arms… Legs… Everything is numb… Elpizo what type of trickery you have pulled here. Huh? Zero? He is coming. You know about our armed phenomenon?! Zero… Please do the honors and kill me. I do not want to be like the others.

Zero… Thank you for getting me out of my armed phenomenon. Please help Master X. If you are the true legendary reploid… You must know that Master X is still conscious. He is protecting the Dark Elf… Please Zero saved him. I must take Leviathan and Fefnir to repairs. I do not know how long I will last but… I must make sure that they are alright.

Found them both… They collapsed near the Temple of Winds… Must take them to get repairs… Both of you hang on… I am not in the best mode for carrying and take you both with me… But I am willing to do so. Hold on you two… Please be ok… I have to make sure that you both are fine.

Fefnir is getting repairs first. Good. His armed phenomenon must have huge effects. He may be stronger than both Leviathan and myself… But his armed phenomenon must weakened him bad. Fefnir thank goodness you will be ok. Leviathan… I have screwed up. I lost control and I understand why you disobeyed my orders. I probably would done it myself. Thank you for showing the fool I am.

Leviathan. Yes I am fine. I was forced into my armed phenomenon. Elpizo had forced me into my armed phenomenon and now headed to the Alter of Yggdrasil. But Zero is there too. I hope he can help Master X. I do not know. Fefnir is asleep and getting repairs. The repairs is almost done. You are going to be next Leviathan. I am listening. I see. I will keep that in mind. You better get some rest Leviathan. Night.

**End Entry**


	40. Chapter 40

**Entry 40: Master X Role**

It was two days since the destruction within Yggdrasil. We looked at the area. The Gentle Judges want to follow us for a thorough report. Why is it now they want to follow us? I never thought what we might find. I have looked into the matter and we look for any damages and such. This is the first time we have been this far in the depths of the area. We never got in as far as the Alter. I looked around and saw a body shattered. It was for sure Master X's body. It was as almost Neo Arcadia may go to another panic streak if they see this. TK-31... Elpizo. His body is no where to be found. Zero must have done of failed. Then again we failed in the same time. However… If he was trapped like how I was… he would see the destruction of Master X. Elpizo… You have brought too much trouble and yet… I know what I must do. Thank you for bringing me knowledge.

The investigation team had taken over. I have to rule over Master X place. Though the Gentle Judges and I agreed to keep it in the low profile. They do not want any of this to get out. I have my own personal mission to do. I need to know what Elpizo see in that area few years back. It must be something that must lead to this point. And I am preparing to go alone. Fefnir, Leviathan and the Gentle Judges can perform the ceremony for the fallen hero. I will still not forgive Elpizo but I still need to know what he have done to Master X.

I have reached the sunken city. This time… I am going to find out what Elpizo saw and what we could of prevented. I have to find out and see for myself. Something within those data will bring my answer.

**End Entry**


	41. Chapter 41

**Entry 41: Mysteries of the Sunken Library**

I saw what Elpizo saw. If I only knew… If I would have known… This is the reason why things turned out horrible. The two cyber elves being found. The information of Dark Elf. Everything was in this databank. This information… I could've prevented this happening. I was here. Hey knew where Master X was. He knew where to find the baby elves we so hard protecting. He knew because it was recorded here. Master X… I am sorry. I have failed you… I could have prevented it. Tightened securities. Making sure to have it off limits to Neo Arcadian personnel. I could've stop this from happening. I didn't. Now I have to tell Fefnir and Leviathan about this. TK-31... No Elpizo you deserve that name now. Thank you very much for showing something that I should paid more attention to. My arrogance had lead the destruction of Neo Arcadia.

I have a curious of what Phantom closed off. I need to get in there and see for myself. What are these things? They look like they are… mechanaloids. These mechanaloids looked active. Time to take them out. There is so many of them and without Fefnir and Leviathan… I am out numbered. I see why he closed this area off. Time for these to see the end of my blade.

There I finally got rid of them all. Now to see what we have here… Recordings. These are recorded events that happened. Zero reawaken… Him defending himself against Neo Arcadia… The event with Elpizo and his Righteous Strike movement… What we have done… All of it. How can something like this is still operational… And who is operating this area… This area… I must find out what is really going on. I have to know. How is this thing transmitted and who is it giving the recent events to? There is so much I need to know and so much information I have found. I really need to look at this.

**End Entry**


	42. Chapter 42

**Entry 42: Shuttle and Energy**

I gave my information back to Fefnir and Leviathan. The main reason I went. Now they know. Though what still bothers me is the mystery of the recordings of the events we participated in. Phantom's death… Elpizo went out of control wakening of Zero. I even saw what Zero did back there. Mother Elf… she transformed Elpizo into a cyber elf. She is still cursed and awaken. Zero… Thank you for trying to save Master X and her. But our world is not completely safe. Ciel I hope your new energy system is complete.

An energy source?… Where is that is coming from? Something is not right here. First Dark Elf has been released by Elpizo now this energy source that my be a start of trouble. Neo Arcadia cannot survive another crisis. This is going to be a huge one if we do not take care of it.

Hmm… Leviathan and Fefnir… Why is Leviathan dress like that? I will talk to her first since she is giving information to Fefnir. I might as well keep my self out of sight for right now. Hmm… An energy reading from space? This is something that may need our investigation.

I take it you have your fun and games with Fefnir. I know it was you under that cloak. I could care less about your pranks. And this energy reading from a satellite was part of the prank? This may look like our concern. When it lands all three of us will look into this. I may hate to say this too but we may need the resistance members help. We are actually short of militia members.

Leviathan is keeping an eye out on the shuttle and we all are keeping out of other things. I do hope that Fefnir can contact without sending a death warning to Zero. I do think that he will manage. Yes I do hope so.

**End Entry**


	43. Chapter 43

**Entry 43: The Solution to a Crisis and the Trouble of Another**

Fefnir came in running. We actually have a message from the Resistance Base saying they have their energy source completed? Then that means… The energy crisis have finally been solved and come to an end. Ciel you have done it. This is the best news ever. Fefnir I am glad you have their message now we can use her new energy system to our advantage and end this crisis that have harm everyone.

Leviathan had gave me a warning about the shuttle that has crash landed. This is trouble. After the crisis have just ended, we have a new one begin. This has become troublesome. What can this be now? I have send Fefnir and Leviathan ahead of me. I hope they can handle this.

What? The resistance came as well. This is bad. Whatever Leviathan and Fefnir is fighting they are no match for it. I must have the Pantheons take control of the situation. Chances are that Zero is with them. He is the one I need to seek out. I do not want anymore casualties. Not from the resistance and definitely not from Ciel as well.

Good Zero went ahead of me to the area. Hopefully he can handle this with Fefnir and Leviathan. I just make sure that the resistance have return to base. This makes things easier on us. Now to help out Zero and handle whatever is in there. I do not want more people to get hurt than there is already is.

Leviathan and Fefnir had return to base for repairs. That means that Zero is fighting that thing alone. This is not good. If Leviathan and Fefnir can not even lay a scratched what good of Zero and I have. This means we have to work together and deal with this monstrosity ourselves. Leviathan… Fefnir… I have to do my best for not only your sake but for Neo Arcadia's sake as well.

**End Entry**


	44. Chapter 44

**Entry 44: Humility**

Omega??? He is back. That would explain the non scratches. This means Zero and I have to deal with that thing. I do not feel like that thing would go anywhere. Zero wait up and let us both handle it. For both resistance and Neo Arcadia's sake. We need to take it down some how.

Master X came back… And Weil is with him… Not that idiot again. This is why I don't agree with those people a hundred years ago to send him to space. They shouldn't even exist. Now we've got to handle him. I must talk to Master X to reconsider this. Weil… I would send you back to space if I have to.

What the… what happened to all the Gentle Judges? They transformed into monsters. They were saying that they belong to Weil now. Little by little Neo Arcadia is losing its system. No this cannot be… What the? I need to stop this right now. I have to stop this right now.

I talk to Master X… I cannot believe he is not trusting my judgment. As far as I know about Dr. Weil's crimes and what happened to the Gentle Judges no they have called themselves Weil's numbers. I need to talk to Leviathan and Fefnir. They are getting repairs still.

Fefnir, Leviathan, are you both alright? Yes that is correct. Omega is now part of Neo Arcadia as well as Dr. Weil. Master X have brought them here. … I already talk to Master X Fefnir. You both should get some sleep, since we are now demoted as well. We lost our General titles as well.

Humility. That is what this is. First lost my position as the a General as well as Leviathan and Fefnir. What else can be worse? I do not like to find out.

**End Entry**


	45. Chapter 45

**Entry 45: The Worst Possible thing ever**

Leviathan… Fefnir… I need to tell you guys something. The Gentle Judges have been turned into monsters. Sorry but the people we knew is no more. We also have being demoted. If anything, we may need to flee outside of Neo Arcadia to protect it. But as of right now there is not that much options.

There was a missile flying into the root center of Neo Arcadia human district. NO! I won't allow this to happen. Master X… I am sorry but I have to disagree with you and handle this situation. I cannot allow more innocents to be hurt. I am going to stop Omega. For Leviathan, for Fefnir, for everyone in Neo Arcadia. No for every innocent that you have your hands stained on. You must be destroyed.

Huh? What happened? This place! No it can't be. I'm at the resistance base. NO!!!! What humility this is? I have lost all dignity as a warrior. First Omega have taken Fefnir and Leviathan out and now I'm being helped by the resistance. Lost my title. Lost my two companions. Having to deal with Master X who won't even listen to reasoning. This is the worst humility I ever have. Now I have no choice. I am banished from Neo Arcadia. The only thing is to go against the city I dearly loved in order to protect it.

Zero… I see your reasoning and so is that reploid. But… I cannot stand around. I have to do something. I must take out Weil before he is going to do more damage. More importantly. Take out Omega first. The mother elf… The baby elves… I leave those to your hands. All we wanted is Neo Arcadia back. I am fighting for my home that has been there for years. You must understand how that is.

Now I know for sure that I have to help from the outside in. Neo Arcadia. I will try to protect you as much as possible from Weil's clutches.

**End Entry**


	46. Chapter 46

**Entry 46: Bringing Back Peace**

Hyah! That is the several sections that was still in Weil's control. This place has more than the Sunken Library. Huh? Ice attack? Leviathan… Fefnir… You both are healed from your damage? Phantom and Master X? I see. Then we must help Zero then. For everyone's sake. Let us go and purge on forth.

Leviathan this door is sealed shut can you hack your way into it? It would not open. Lets try to use our weapons to open it. Blasted it was no use. Fefnir? That is right you can. Well then Fefnir we are counting on you let us go and help Zero. We will be together again but this time in the same side. Zero…

Hyuh! Hah! Hyah! Zero! Do not think about the consequences just do it. We need to stop him together. Let us defeat this enemy and get it over with. Neo Arcadia, Resistance, and for all that was blasted by this guy. Let us show that the body does not mean anything without the heart and will.

This is not good the ceiling had collapsed at the gate area. This means we will not get out from there. This means we may have to escape from somewhere else. I would worry about that later. Right now we need to focus on Omega. Omega… For the times you have cause pain to Master X… For the trouble you have caused for the rest of the us… For the trouble you have created… We are going to defeat you.

Oh no! His core is reacting. And there is no time for Fefnir to burst out from the back. Maybe I can get Mother Elf to escape.. HYAH! There the ceiling is open. My wounds can't fly up there even with the explosion. Fefnir… Leviathan… We have won… We have saved Neo Arcadia from another war. Let us return to Master X.

**...****Connection has been lost…**


End file.
